(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module structure and a plant construction method, and in particular, relates to a module structure and a plant construction method suitable for plant construction of nuclear power generation and the like.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A plant such as a nuclear power generation plant is a building of reinforced concrete structure and is divided into a plurality of cells for each facility device and the like. A plant construction method in the related art is roughly classified into a process to form a plurality of cells prepared by arbitrarily dividing a plant building for each attaching and the like of the facility device and a process to attach pipes and facility devices to be attached in each formed cell.
FIGS. 10A and 10B are explanatory views of a plant construction method in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 10A, in a cell 1 which is prepared by dividing a plant building, operational scaffolding 5 for forming a wall face 3 is assembled after forming a concreted floor face 2 is completed. Then, after forming the concreted wall face 3 is completed, attaching operation of facility devices in the cell 1 is performed. Carrying-in of components constituting pipes and facility devices (hereinafter, called facility device components) 4 to be attached into the cell 1 is preformed from a ceiling face with a large crane. After completing the attaching of the facility devices in the cell 1, the ceiling face of the cell 1 is formed by pouring concrete into a formwork.
In such a construction method in the related art, there have been following problems.
(1) Since the operational scaffolding 5 for concrete wall casting for constructing a wall face 3 of the cell 1 remains therein, opening space of the ceiling face becomes small. Accordingly, the operational scaffolding 5 for concrete wall casting and facility device component 4 hung by the large crane are mutually interfered and the amount to be carried into the cell 1 is restricted. Further, since the amount of carrying-in for one time is restricted, there may be a case that carrying-in operation with the large crane has to be performed plural times.
(2) As illustrated in FIG. 10B, in the case that the facility device component 4 is attached to a vicinity of the wall face 3, the attaching operation has to be performed after moving the previously arranged operational scaffolding 5 for concrete wall casting. Accordingly, moving operation of the operational scaffolding is often required. There may be a case that moving operation of such scaffolding accompanies disassembling and assembling. In this case, the construction process is interrupted.
(3) When carrying-in is performed with a large crane, the facility device component 4 is temporarily placed on a floor face. Accordingly, as the construction of the facility devices proceeds, space for temporal placing becomes impossible to be ensured and the construction process is interrupted as similar to the above.
As described above, with the construction method in the related art, the concrete casting period and the carrying-in period of the facility devices overlap, so that the construction processes are significantly affected.
Meanwhile, there is a construction method which adopts a module structure to which the facility device components 4 are previously attached in order to shorten the construction period. The construction methods of plant facilities have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 62-228975 and JP-A No. 2000-72379.
In the pipe module construction method disclosed in JP-A No. 62-228975, unitization is performed by previously assembling devices, pipes and the like to a structure at an external factory. After a floor of a device room is constructed, the unit is transported and attached, and then, pipes, ventilation ducts and the like are connected. In this manner, easiness and rapidness of the construction is improved.
In the pipe module construction method disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-72379, a structural component is hung from a ceiling board via hanging means and moved on a movement rail while maintaining the hung state of the structural component. Then, the structural component is pulled up by a crane and transported to an attaching position.
Here, in the pipe module construction method disclosed in JP-A No. 62-228975, a variety of devices and pipes are conclusively assembled to designed positions of conclusive operational mounting in a factory, and then, are carried into a job site and fixed by welding and the like for each pipe module. Therefore, at a job site where the conclusive operational mounting is not planned in a cell, the pipe cannot be arranged at a normal position. Accordingly, there have been a number of areas where the module construction method cannot be adopted. In addition, there have been problems of restriction of largeness and weight of the module to be transported from a factory, increase in transportation cost, and the like.
In the pipe module construction method disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-72379, since the structural component is hung by the hanging means, it is unnecessary to arrange a member for preventing falling of the structural component and a member for temporal arranging reinforcement. Accordingly, labor hours for forming and disassembling can be reduced. However, since the hanging means cannot hang structural components which are vertically overlapped, there has been a problem of limited adaptability. In addition, in the case of overlapping of several structural components, there has been a problem of poor positioning accuracy.
To address the abovementioned issues of the related art, the present invention provides a module structure and a plant construction method capable of modularizing outdoors for a cell where conclusive operational mounting is not planned and a pipe module cannot be planned and capable of shortening a plant construction period.